Naughty Angel
by FRei27
Summary: Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Wajahnya yang polos itu bagai seorang angel. Selalu membuatku penasaran, apakah ada manusia di dunia ini yang selugu itu? Selugu-lugunya sampai ia tak tahu apa perasaanku kali ini. KaiLu Paired, One Shot Fanfiction...


**Author : Rei (exolightfire)**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan (switch gender)**

**Other Cast : Sehun**

**Genre : Romance (?) dan lain-lain**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Bagi yang gak suka karakter Luhan yang aku switch gender menjadi perempuan mohon jangan baca fanfic ini dan jangan bash ya.**

**Cerita ini murni hasil ideku sendiri.**

**Semoga suka ya… Selamat membaca! ^O^**

.

.

.

.

**Naughty Angel**

_._

_._

_Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil_

_Wajahnya yang polos itu bagai seorang angel._

_Selalu membuatku penasaran, apakah ada manusia di dunia ini yang selugu itu?_

_Selugu-lugunya sampai ia tak tahu apa perasaanku kali ini._

.

.

_Aku menyukai tatapan matanya yang tajam._

_Sifatnya yang kasar, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar memang membuatku sedikit takut._

_Tapi aku tahu hatinya selembut sutera._

_Menghangatkan hatiku bagaikan musim semi._

.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Cahaya mentari mulai masuk di sela-sela gordyn yang masih tertutup.

"Bangun Jongin, ini sudah pagi!"

Teriak seorang wanita sambil menyingkapkan selimut anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu. Ia pun membuka gordyn, membuat anak laki-laki itu mulai membuka mata dan merengek.

"Ehmm… Haruskah kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini setiap hari, Luhan?"

"Panggil aku noona, Jongin! Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Ayo cepat bangun. Kau harus pergi ke kampus pagi ini kan?"

Mereka berdua adalah bagian dari sebuah panti asuhan. Dari lahir Luhan sudah dibuang orangtuanya, lalu dimasukan ke panti asuhan ini. Sedangkan Jongin dimasukkan ke dalam panti karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan tidak punya saudara lagi.

"Baiklah, ini aku bangun. Mandikan aku noona!"

"Umurmu itu sudah mau dua puluh tahun Jongin, haruskah aku memandikanmu?"

"Aissh..!"

Dengan kasar Jongin beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia pun tidak pernah membereskan tempat tidurnya. Mungkin karena sejak dulu ia tinggal disini selalu dimanja oleh noona-nya, Luhan. Apapun selalu disiapkan oleh Luhan, namun Luhan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

.

.

"Jongin! Pulang kuliahnya jangan sampai telat ya. Hari ini aku harus menjaga restoran sampai jam 4 sore. Nanti tolong jemput Sehun juga di sekolah ya."

"Terserah aku saja. Apa kau sangat sibuk sekali? Sehun? Suruh saja ia pulang sendiri, ia juga sudah besar kan!"

Jongin mulai menunjukan sikap ketidakpeduliannya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa diam.

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Noona, Sehun pun pamit pergi ya. Nanti Jongin hyung tidak usah menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Apa daya ia harus bekerja dan menghidupi keluarga panti yang tinggal bertiga saja. Sudah tidak ada donatur lagi yang mau mendonasikan dananya ke panti ini. Tinggalah Luhan, Jongin, Sehun dan ibu panti, yang itupun hanya siang hari saja mendatangi panti untuk beres-beres.

Jadi secara tidak langsung Luhan menjadi tulang punggung mencari uang untuk menghidupi dua adiknya ini. Seharusnya Jongin sebagai anak laki-laki yang bekerja, namun Luhan ingin agar Jongin meneruskan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi agar bisa mendapatkan ilmu yang lebih banyak. Supaya nantinya ia bisa bekerja yang lebih baik.

Jongin memang selalu bersikap semaunya. Mungkin karena ia semenjak kecil ia selalu dimanja oleh Luhan di panti asuhan. Dulu ia sering sekali membuat onar. Namun Jongin anak yang pintar, ia selalu mendapat peringkat dikelasnya waktu sekolah. Sampai mendapatkan beasiswa untuk ke universitas.

.

.

"Selamat siang, aku mau pesan jus melon satu ya."

"Ah, baik. Akan segera datang."

Luhan sedang sibuk di restoran. Lalu seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang balita mendekati dan menyapanya.

"Eh, kamu ini Luhan kan? Ini aku Songhee teman SMP mu."

"Ah, iya aku ingat! Apa kabarmu?"

"Yah begini lah, aku menikah muda, ini anakku lho."

"Oh ya? Lucu sekali. Mana suamimu?"

"Itu yang duduk disana. Ya sudah ya, teruskanlah pekerjaanmu Luhan, aku pergi lagi. Kapan-kapan temui aku di rumah, masih ingat rumahku kan?"

"Iya, nanti aku pasti akan mengunjungimu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Luhan baru menyadari, umurnya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Seharusnya diumur segitu seorang wanita pasti sudah mempunyai pacar. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah mengenal pacaran karena sibuk mengurus panti.

"Ah, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ada-ada saja otakku ini. Lebih penting mengurus Jongin dan Sehun dulu."

.

.

.

Di kampus tempat Jongin kuliah. Terlihat Jongin sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang, menunggu mata kuliah berikutnya.

"Kenapa Luhan itu begitu cantik akhir-akhir ini?"

Ia pun bergumam. Ia mulai merasa perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Luhan. Kadang jika sedang berada di dekat Luhan hatinya selalu berdebar-debar.

"Ada apa ini ya?"

Sudah sejak kecil ia mengenal Luhan. Luhan lah yang selalu menyuapinya makan, mengganti bajunya, memandikannya. Tapi tentu saja saat Jongin masih kecil. Sampai Jongin berumur 12 tahun, Luhan masih suka memandikannya, karena Jongin memang selalu tidak bersih jika mandi. Walaupun seumur Jongin sekarang masih juga meminta dimandikan oleh Luhan, tapi tentu saja Luhan pasti selalu menolak.

"Luhan, ia sudah jadi dewasa ya?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Teriak Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari restoran. Kedatangannya pun disambut Sehun.

"Noona, kau bawa makanan? Aku lapar."

"Iya pasti Sehun, aku bawa ini nih! Makanlah sekarang."

"Waah, baik noona!"

"Sehun, Jongin belum pulang?"

"Belum noona."

Luhan mulai khawatir. Ia takut Jongin yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini bergaul dengan para berandalan. Walaupun ia percaya, tapi ia takut. Tapi tak lama Jongin pun datang.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau dari mana dulu Jongin?"

"Dosenku datang terlambat, sehingga kelas baru dimulai sore hari."

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu makan bersama, ya."

"…"

Seperti biasa, Jongin bersikap semaunya. Bukannya membersihkan diri lalu makan, tapi malah pergi merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa Jongin lama sekali?"

"Tidak tahu…"

"Aku akan melihatnya ke atas. Kau makanlah duluan."

"Baik."

.

.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Jongin. Luhan kaget bukan main, karena ia mendapati Jongin sedang merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa memakai bajunya, hanya celana panjangnya yang ia kenakan. Luhan merasa ada perasaan aneh. Kenapa ia jadi berdebar-debar ketika melihat Jongin seperti itu.

Luhan pun cepat-cepat menutup kembali pintu kamar Jongin, berharap Jongin tidak sadar bahwa pintunya sudah dibuka. Tapi terlambat.

"Noona, sedang apa kau disitu?"

"A.. aku.. Kenapa kau tidak turun untuk makan?"

"Tubuhku panas sekali, aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku dulu."

"O… oh, begitu."

Luhan pun menutup kamar Jongin dan buru-buru kembali ke ruang makan. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Terasa panas. Ada apa ini? Apa mungkin perasaannya saja sebagai seorang wanita yang baru saja melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki?

"Ah! Ini sudah tidak benar! Jongin sudah besar. Dan aku seorang wanita. Apakah tidak apa-apa aku tinggal dengan laki-laki yang nantinya akan dewasa ini?"

Luhan bergumam sembari kembali ke ruang makan.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Luhan pun pergi untuk mandi, setelah seharian ia sibuk dengan rutinitasnya. Ia pun menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandinya. Ia akan berencana untuk berendam malam ini karena besok adalah hari libur.

"Aiiih, nyamannya…"

.

Selesai berendam ia pun memakai baju tidur. Bersiap untuk tidur. Namun entah kenapa ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya ia sangat terkejut melihat Jongin berada di ranjangnya.

"Aaaah! Jongin!"

"Ssst! Jangan berteriak noona, aku bukan pencuri! Lagipula nanti akan membangunkan Sehun yang sudah terlelap di kamar atas."

"K.. k.. kau di ranjangku. M.. m.. mau apa?"

"Noona, kenapa jadi gugup seperti itu. Apakah tidak boleh kalau malam ini aku ingin tidur disini? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur bersamamu."

"O.. oh begitu ya? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau dan aku kan sudah dewasa. Nanti terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Sesuatu? Sebenarnya aku pun sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu itu."

Jongin tersenyum nakal. Hati Luhan berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya memanas. Sementara itu Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati Luhan. Lalu menarik tangan Luhan agar ia naik ke atas ranjang.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Jongin mulai menyukai noona-nya ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, membuat Luhan sedikit takut. Karena kini tubuh Jongin jauh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya, tidak seperti dulu waktu mereka kecil, Luhan masih bisa mendorongnya keluar kamarnya waktu itu.

"Aku tidur disini ya."

Pinta Jongin pada Luhan yang sudah mulai berbaring. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan semakin kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau ini, kelakuanmu semakin aneh Jongin! Kau mulai seperti lelaki nakal!"

"Biarlah aku nakal, lagipula aku hanya akan nakal kepadamu, noona!"

"Mwo? Kenapa hanya padaku?"

"Apa kau rela jika aku seperti ini pada wanita lain, noona?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Luhan terdiam dan berpikir. Apakah ia bisa merelakan Jongin bersama wanita lain? Tapi untuk apa ia tidak merelekannya, Jongin hanya adik asuhnya. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti perubahan sikap Jongin. juga tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri terhadap Jongin.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Jongin terdiam berbaring disisi Luhan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Berdebar-debar yang sangat kencang. Seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu hingga jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Jadi ini ya perasaan jika berada di dekat wanita?"

"Memangnya selama ini kau tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wanita lain?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wanita lain. Yang kulihat setiap hari hanya dirimu."

"Apakah kau mencoba untuk menggoda noona-mu ini, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak menggoda, tapi itu benar. Setiap hari aku tidak pernah kemana-mana. Selesai kuliah aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Apakah ada waktu untuk bertemu wanita lain?"

Tangan Jongin mulai melingkar ke pinggang Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam membiarkan hal itu. Ia teringat waktu kecil mereka berdua sering tidur bersama. Ia pikir ini sama kejadiannya.

"Tapi aku merasa nyaman seperti ini."

"Jongin, kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, yang selalu kasar dan terlihat tidak peduli. Ini seperti kau dulu saat masih kecil."

"Aku akan tetap kasar. Aku ini laki-laki. Namun pengecualian untukmu, Luhannie."

"Hei, kau memanggil namaku lagi!"

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu noona lagi jika kita sedang berdua seperti ini. Lagi pula apa arti perbedaan umur?"

"Kau sangat tidak sopan! Aku ini lebih tua tiga tahun darimu."

"Aku bukan Sehun, yang berbeda tiga belas tahun darimu."

"Benar juga. Umur kita tidak berbeda terlalu jauh. Tapi kau tetap tidak sopan."

"Aku janji tidak akan memanggil namamu tanpa embel-embel noona jika sedang ada orang lain, Luhannie."

"…"

.

.

Satu jam sudah terlewat. Suasana di dalam kamar itu semakin romantis saja. Tangan Jongin masih melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Mereka berdua baru menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka sudah berbagi hidup dan mengenal jauh satu sama lain. Dan rasa cinta itu mulai muncul di benak Jongin. Dan sekarang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Maka mulailah Jongin mengambil satu sikap untuk Luhan. Walaupun Luhan masih belum tahu. Tapi Jongin harap malam ini Luhan bisa mengetahuinya.

"Luhannie…"

Wajah Jongin kini sudah tidak lebih dari lima senti dari wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap mata Jongin sekarang.

"Tutuplah matamu Luhannie"

Pinta Jongin. Lalu luhan menutup matanya, dan tak lama bibir Jongin mulai menyentuh plum lips milik Luhan. Luhan terkejut. Tapi ia tetap menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati lumatan lidah Jongin yang mulai menjelajahi kerongkongannya.

Jongin menarik leher Luhan agar ciumannya bisa lebih dalam lagi. Namun Luhan mendorong dada Jongin dengan tangannya.

"Wae, Luhannie?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Jongin…"

"Ah, mianhae… Aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Kau ini dalam keadaan tidak sadar ya Jongin? Apakah kau habis minum-minum?"

"Aku ini sadar Luhannie! Ini ciuman pertamaku. Begitu pula denganmu kan? Apakah kau tidak terbawa suasana?"

"…"

Luhan hanya terdiam menatap mata Jongin. Tubuh Luhan semakin dan semakin memanas. Dan hening…

.

"Jongin! Ini sudah malam sekali. Apakah kau tidak mengantuk. Pergilah tidur!"

Akhirnya Luhan memecahkan keheningan itu. Tangannya yang lembut mendorong wajah Jongin menjauh darinya. Membuat Jongin sangat terkejut dan merasa kesal.

"Jadi kau mengusirku? Aku baru saja ingin menutup mata dan tidur disini. Hah, baiklah, aku pergi!"

Jongin pun beranjak dari ranjang dengan kasar. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

.

BLAM!

.

"E, eh… Jongin…"

Belum lama Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bersikap kasar pada Luhan. Hal ini membuat Luhan merasa dipermainkan Jongin.

Namun Luhan memang belum mengerti, sebenarnya perasaan apa yang hinggap dihatinya kali ini. Mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal tadi bersama Jongin, adik asuhnya sejak kecil. Ia ingat lagi tadi ia melakukan first kiss bersama Jongin.

"Aah, ada apa denganku? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan Jongin? tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak menolak?"

Luhan terus saja bergumam. Ia berpikir keras tentang sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin yang kini mulai berubah. Juga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga ia bisa membiarkan Jongin melakukannya tadi. Apakah selama ini rasa itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumbuh?

Hari semakin malam. Luhan pun tertidur dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Berbeda dengan Jongin. ia terus bertanya-tanya sendiri.

.

"Huh! Apakah Luhan benar-benar tidak merasakan yang aku rasakan? Apakah ia benar-benar hanya menganggapku adik? Apakah karena perbedaan umur? Karena aku lebih muda darinya? Aaaah!"

Jongin berada di dalam situasi hati yang sangat kacau balau. Ia menyukai Luhan. Benar-benar menyukainya. Bukan rasa suka terhadap seorang noona-nya, tapi sebagai seorang wanita. Jongin terus saja meracau.

"Aku ini seorang pria sekarang, bukan anak laki-laki kecil lagi. Lihatlah aku sebagai lelaki Luhan!"

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi. Sudah seminggu lalu ada orangtua yang ingin mengadopsi Sehun. Hanya tinggal Sehun sendiri anak kecil disini. Bukannya tidak ingin mengasuh Sehun lebih lama lagi. Tapi Luhan pun merasa kasihan jika Sehun harus mengikuti dirinya yang hidup pas-pasan. Ia pun harus merelakan Sehun untuk ikut bersama orang lain yang ingin mengadopsinya, demi kebahagiaan Sehun nantinya.

"Noona, aku sedih sekali."

Sehun memegang erat tangan Luhan. Ia harus pergi sekarang bersama orangtua yang sudah mengadopsinya.

"Sehunnie, kita akan sering bertemu. Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu. Kau jangan sedih ya."

"Jongin hyung…"

"Kau ini laki-laki Sehun, bersikaplah seperti laki-laki. Jangan pernah menangis. Jangan manja. Dan jangan menyusahkan orang lain."

Jawab Jongin panjang lebar. Tidak disangka Jongin begitu peduli menasehati adik asuhnya itu. Luhan tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin. Jongin mulai dewasa, pikir Luhan.

Satu persatu memeluk Sehun yang akan pergi. Memang sedih. Tapi Luhan meahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun menjadi makin sedih. Dan akhirnya Sehun pun pergi bersama orangtua barunya.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sehun, kini hanya ada dua orang saja di rumah panti ini. Sudah tidak bisa dikatakan panti asuhan karena memang sudah tidak pernah ada lagi yang menitipkan anak yatim kemari. Ibu panti pun sudah berhenti mengurus rumah panti ini.

Apa? Dirumah ini tinggal berdua saja? Ya benar. Hanya tinggal Luhan dan Jongin. Wanita dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa.

.

Seperti biasa. Setiap pagi Luhan tetap harus membangunkan Jongin. Menyiapkan sarapan. Lalu pergi ke restoran tempat dimana ia bekerja. Begitu pula Jongin, pergi ke tempat kuliahnya.

Yang berbeda adalah setiap malam tiba. Keadaan menjadi selalu hening. Hanya suara televisi yang ada. Mereka berdua menjadi sering salah tingkah. Jika Luhan sedang berada di dapur, lalu Jongin mendekatinya, sudah pasti Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan beranjak keluar dari dapur sementara. Begitu pula Jongin, jika kebetulan sama-sama ingin menggunakan kamar mandi, Jongin pasti pura-pura tidak jadi ke kamar mandi dan menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin angkat bicara malam itu.

"Luhan… Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau tahu apa yang ada didalam hatiku. Aku sangat kacau sejak malam itu."

"Hah? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jongin? Aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuhnya yang kecil masuk ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Dan saat itu, Jongin yang selalu terlihat kasar dan kuat, menangis sembari memeluk Luhan erat.

"Apakah selama ini kau tidak tahu Luhan? Aku sangat kacau, aku memikirkan perasaan yang tumbuh selama ini."

"Maksudmu apa Jongin?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua lengan Luhan dan menatap matanya tajam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan! Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya. Apakah kau masih saja menganggapku anak kecil, seorang adik, atau apalah itu…"

"…"

Luhan hanya terdiam dan memandang tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Lihatlah aku sebagai seorang lelaki, Luhan!"

.

Perkataan Jongin ini membuat Luhan mematung. Ia sebenarnya merasakan sesuatu selama ini. Rasa cinta terhadap Jongin. tetapi buka rasa cinta terhadap seorang adik. Hanya saja Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya, ia berbohong terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"A.. a.. aku.. Aku takut Jongin!"

"Mengapa harus takut?"

Jongin kembali memeluk Luhan. Lalu ia berkata panjang lebar.

"Apakah kau takut karena selama ini aku hanyalah anak kecil yang kau asuh? Aku sungguh benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wanita lain. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Aku selalu mencoba untuk tidak bergantung padamu. Tapi apakah aku bisa jika suatu saat aku harus berpisah darimu."

Luhan membalas pelukan erat Jongin. ia mulai menitikan air mata. Sebenarnya ia takut jika ia mempunyai rasa itu Jongin akan berubah sikapnya padanya. Sungguh polos Luhan yang tidak mengetahui bahwa adik asuhnya itu kini sudah menjadi dewasa dan memendam cinta kepada Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan menganggapku sebagai adik lagi, atau apapun itu. Anggaplah aku sebagai orang yang bisa kau luapkan rasa cinta. Anggaplah aku sebagai pria yang kau cintai. Bukankah kau pun mencintaiku Luhan?"

"Jongin, mianhae…"

"Wae? Apakah aku salah menduga bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"A.. aniyo Jongin.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan mulai mengungkapkan semua rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Mana mungkin aku akan bertahan disini jika aku tidak mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Aku tahu Luhan."

"Aku memendam rasa ini karena aku sangat takut jika nantinya akan merubah sikapmu terhadapku. Aku takut jika suatu saat kau pergi. Ketika aku pikir kau pasti akan pergi suatu saat nanti. Makanya aku hanya memendam perasaan ini. Membuatku bungkam dan melakukan semua rutinitas seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Namun hatiku sangat berat memendam semua ini..."

Luhan meluapkan bebannya selama ini. Lalu Jongin menarik leher Luhan. Membuat wajah Luhan mendekat. Lalu Jongin menyumpal plum lips Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan bibirnya. Luhan terpaksa berhenti berbicara. Air matanya terus mengalir, juga membasahi pipi Jongin yang kini tepat di bawah matanya.

Ciuman itu cukup lama. Luhan hanyut diantara perasaan takut dan lega. Setelah itu Jongin memulai lagi pembicaraan.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

.

Seketika perasaan takut Luhan memudar. Yang ada hanya perasaan lega. Sungguh lega karena semuanya sudah diungkapkannya kepada Jongin.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin… Sangat mencintaimu."

.

"Berhentilah menangis, wajah _angel_-mu menjadi sangat jelek."

"Aissh! Dalam suasana seperti ucapanmu masih saja kasar, Jongin!"

Jongin menyeka air mata dipipi Luhan. Begitupun Luhan, melap pipi Jongin yang basah karena air mata dengan tangannya yang halus. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, tawa bahagia. Senyum lega bagaikan sedang menikmati mentari pagi di musim semi. Sungguh hati mereka berdua terasa begitu nyaman malam ini.

.

Dan kehidupan rumah ini pun mulai penuh dengan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaa…..

Ceritanya jauh banget dari bayangan aku! Tadinya aku pengen ngasih sedikit adegan nc. Tapi ngga jadi lagi…

*Memang ngga lihai bikin cerita nc.. (?)… Bingung di tuangin ke kata-kata nih… Aduuuh…

Yang udah baca, mohon reviewnya yaaa…

Mohon..! Kalo ngga nanti Chanyeol sembur pake api…! _

Jeongmal gomawo sudah membaca fanfic ini..


End file.
